MegaMan EXE: I : The Love & Life of the Unexpected
by 0ZERO0
Summary: Lan has crumbled, shut himself out from the world, and there's only one person who can put him back together... Since the battle between Megaman and Bass, neither of them have returned... but things aren't always what they seem. LanxMaylu MegaxRoll. DONE
1. He's Gone

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 1:He's Gone**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

DenTech's greatest hero was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt his eyes fill with tears. There was nothing he could do. Megaman was gone.

It had been two days since he sacrificed himself to delete Bass for good. Lan had since shut himself out from the rest of the world, ignoring any and all attempts his friends made to contact him; they didn't even know what happened.

Maylu stood at the window, watching Lan as he sat up and covered his face. Maylu sighed and left her room. She couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed her PET on her way out and began to walk to the house next door.

She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Lan's mother finally opened the door. "Hi Maylu," she said, worry engulfing her voice. "Are you here to see Lan?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hikari," Maylu replied, walking in the door and heading up the stairs. Maylu reached Lan's door and stopped. She heard him sobbing on the other side. She lightly knocked on the door. No answer came. She knocked again.

"Go away," was all she heard from his room. Maylu sighed.

"Lan, it's me. Can I please come in?" she begged. Silence replied. "Lan, please. I'm really worried about you."

Lan sighed loudly and stood. He walked over to his door and opened it slowly. The second she saw the door open, she ran in and caught him in a tight embrace that must have lasted at least a few minutes. Tears streamed down his face and landed on her shoulder. She kissed him softly on the forehead.

"It's okay, Lan," she said, unaware of what had happened. "It's okay."

"No," he sobbed back. "No, Maylu. It really isn't okay this time."

"Why Lan?" she asked as she felt him sink further into her arms. "What happened?"

Lan opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Maylu's navi.

"Where's Mega?" Roll asked, concerned, from her PET.

Lan let out another heavy sigh and let go of Maylu. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his PET. He opened a file and prepared it for transfer.

When he reached Maylu, he asked for her PET. Lan connect his PET to hers and started transferring the file. When it was done, he disconnected the PET, walked over to his bed and plopped down.

"Open it," were the only instructions Lan gave.

Roll opened the file and instantly, she heard Megaman's voice.

"_Roll, if you are hearing this, I have bad news_," the recording began. "_I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm gone. I've been deleted, taken away from everyone and everything I care about, by Bass_."

Roll's eyes widened in shock as the colour drained from her face.

"_The reason why Lan has given you this file is because I want to let you know that I have always supported you in everything you have done. I want you to keep living, to continue on with your life, to be the best you can be in everything you do. I want you to know that I always have cherished our friendship. I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but you have to understand that I did this for you, for the lives of everyone and every navi. Goodbye, my angel, my inspiration, my everything. I love you dearly, I have since the day we met, and I always will_."

Tears were now rushing out of Roll's eyes and down her cheeks as her knees crumbled and she collapsed to the ground. She curled herself up, trying to comfort herself.

"I love you too, Mega," was all she could say. Nothing more. "I love you too."

Lan let out a sigh and closed his eyes to hold back his tears.

"Lan..." Maylu began, but her words escaped her. "Lan, I'm so sorry..."

Tranquility once again responded her words. Maylu walked up to his bedside and held his hand.

"Maylu, I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe my brother's gone."

Maylu couldn't hold back any longer. Almost instantly, her eyes drowned in tears. She couldn't stand seeing Lan miserable like this.

Lan sat up and slowly lifted her up onto the bed. They held each other in a tight, comforting hug. They both said nothing, exchanged no words, but they knew that they never wanted to let go of each other. Lan held her head under his chin and let her cry into him.

**-Elsewhere in the Cyberworld-**

Past the outskirts of NetCity, all that remained there were the ruins of a skyscraper where a battle of epic proportion between navi and beast had once taken place. Suddenly, under layers and layers of rubble, a navi opened his eyes, as if looking at the world for the first time. He mustered up the last of his strengths and pushed through the concrete and metal that once trapped him. He stood and began limping into the unknown.

"Lan..." the navi called out to the emptiness. "I'm coming..."

**--END CHAPTER--**

**---**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**0Zero0**


	2. Haunting Dreams

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 2: Haunting Dreams**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

**-In the Cyberworld-**

The navi picked up his helmet and sighed. The mechanism in the helmet that allowed him to talk to his NetOP was damaged beyond repair.

He placed the helmet on his head and continued towards a bright light above the moon-lit horizon.

**-In the Real World-**

From the outside, Lan Hikari may appear to be having a really restless sleep, with tons of tossing and turning involved. This was exactly the case _(A/N: What did you expect? LOL)_. In his dreams, he was in a state of deep confusion and frustration.

"Lan!" the voice called out from all around him.

"Who are you!?" he demanded back.

"Lan, I'm here!" the voice pleaded back. "I need your help!"

"Where are you!?" Lan shouted, looking around frantically into the vast, empty void of bright white that was his landscape.

"I'm here!" the voice persisted, sounding more and more desperate with each call. "Hurry!"

"Where am I!?" Lan growled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the vast white light seemed to burn out, as everything around him became pitch black. Lan looked around, panicking at the sudden change in "scenery".

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" he called out a final time before calming down slightly. "Where am I?"

His reply was a bright flash of blue-white light. A familiar figure emerged in the light as everything around it faded back to black. The figure began to approach Lan.

He wanted to run, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by fear.

The figure resembled Lan and it gave off a ghostly aura. It placed a hand on his shoulder. Lan suddenly felt a warm presence inside himself, one he hasn't felt since the day he was born.

"It can't be…" he said quietly. "…Hub? Is it really you?"

The figure nodded. The figure flinched and took a step backward. It stared at its hand briefly before grabbing its chest and shrieking in pain.

Lan shuddered with fear. "HUB!"

The figure faded away, leaving Lan all alone once again.

"Lan!" the voice called out again. "Look out, behind you!"

Lan heard a shriek from behind him. He turned around and was shocked as he saw Maylu fall to the ground. An unknown source began pulling her into the infinite darkness.

"MAYLU!" he yelled as he dove and grabbed her hand. He started to pull and the unknown source immediately stopped dragging her.

They looked into each other's eyes as Lan helped her to her feet. They met in a tight embrace. When they released each other a long while later, they realized they could contain themselves any longer.

They slowly closed the gap in between themselves and met in a warm, loving, and passionate kiss. Before they could stop to breathe, Lan shot up in bed, now awake. He looked at the clock.

"_3:42AM," _he thought to himself, lying back down. _"Still too early to wake up."_

Just as this thought crossed his mind, his head hit the pillow and he fell once again into a deep, tormenting slumber.

**-Next Door at Maylu's-**

Maylu had just woken up from the strangest dream she had had in a while. She had a dream she had been in a deep, vast darkness and that a dark creature had tried to drag her away by her ankle, before being stopped by Lan. Strange enough, after these event had occurred, she and Lan had met in a passionate kiss, which is where she woke up.

"_Could it be?" _she thought. _"Could this be… love?! Am I in love with Lan?!"_

She slowly closed her eyes and slipped into another dream with Lan being her hero.

**-Later that morning-**

Lan was back at school, catching a few glances from some of his classmates, mainly because he had never been this early, let alone early in general.

The classroom felt unfamiliar to him. He walked right by his friends and headed for his desk and put his books down. He sat and waited for class to begin.

This really odd behaviour caused some of his peers to look at him uneasily.

"Hey Lan!" Dex walked up to his desk. "Wanna Net-Batt- uhh… I mean do you want to hang out after school?"

"Good thing you brought that up, Dex," said Maylu from behind him, causing him to jump. "Yai has invited us all to go to her club house after school to hand out. Want to come along?"

"Well, actually-" he began, but was interrupted immediately by Yai.

"Of course you're coming, Lan," she called out.

Lan blinked at her, surprised.

"What kind of friend would you be if you said no, right?" Yai joked arrogantly.

"Right," Lan smiled and agreed.

He hadn't really thought about it before, but Lan realized that he was lucky to have good friends like them, friends that would always be there for him, no matter what.

**-In the Cyberworld-**

The navi finally reached the edge of NetCity. All the navis he passed stared at him in shock. They knew what happened, but they had been told that he had been deleted.

The navi trotted down the sidewalk, data _(A/N: It's like navi blood)_ streaming from cuts all around his body.

A navi stepped out in front of him, a concerned look glued to his face.

"Hey man," he said. "Are you okay?"

The heavily damaged navi opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't as the world around him faded to black.

He fell to the ground, muttering Lan's name as he collapsed.

**-End Chapter-**

**---**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**0Zero0**


	3. Every Hero Needs A Break

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 3: Every Hero Needs A Break**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex is staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

The group consisting of Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory, Chaud, and another girl from their class named Isabella Champagne, all walked down the sidewalk towards Yai's house.

They arrived at around 3:20PM, and they all swiftly dropped their school bags on the floor of Yai's club house.

"Finally," Tory sighed with relief. "A day without any homework."

"I know, I never thought I'd see the day!" Lan joked, agreeing with him.

"Who wants to battle first?" asked Yai.

"How about Tory and I fight first?" Isabella suggested, causing Tory to blush.

Isabella was the same age as Maylu and the same height as Tory. She has long, wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She usually wears a pink, sleeveless shirt under a yellow hooded sweatshirt and she wears short denim jeans.

"Okay," Yai said. "Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright!" cheered Isabella. She grabbed Tory by the hand, causing him to blush more than he already had been. Maylu and Lan laughed quietly.

"Poor Tory," Lan whispered to Maylu.

"I know," she agreed. "He doesn't even know that she's in love with him."

"I know," Lan laughed a bit. "It's too bad she doesn't know that he loves her back."

This startled Maylu, as she hadn't known this.

"He does?!" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, and you say guys are dense!" Lan joked.

"You are dense, Lan," Maylu said as she patted him playfully on the head.

"Jack in! Iceman, power up!" Tory shouted, lowering his voice to a whisper. "And Iceman, remember to go easy on her."

"I will, Tory. No worries," Iceman obeyed.

"Jack in! Miki, power up!" Isabella called as she sent her navi into Yai's arena.

Miki is Isabella's net navi, obviously. Miki is a Navi, specializing mostly with fire-type attacks, who has long brown hair, but a bit shorter than her NetOP's, and she has brown eyes. She wears a black cocktail dress-like outfit with blue-black leggings and elbow-length black gloves. She wears a helmet similar to Roll's, except hers is dark blue and black instead of pink and yellow and she has a red crystal above her forehead. Miki is a strong fighter, but unlike her NetOP, she isn't always a very logical thinker.

The Navis materialized on the battlefield, giving each other a competitive glance.

"You're going down!" Miki jeered.

"That's funny," replied Iceman. "I'll freeze you before you even get a chance."

And so, the battle began.

"Cyber blizzard!" he yelled a snow storm was pushed out from his hands. Miki quickly and easily evaded this attack.

"Black fire!" she yelled as a black flame came from her hand and made its way toward her opponent. Iceman made a minimum effort to try to evade her attack, letting himself get scorched by her attack.

"Good move," he began. "But it won't match up to this! Ice punch!"

Iceman ran up to her and punched her, but not as hard as he could. Miki fell to her knees, but she quickly recovered.

"Is that the best you got?" she asked. "Fire tower!"

A tower of flames erupted from the ground and began traveling toward Iceman, who swiftly cancelled her attack out.

"Ice pillar!" he shouted, making a frozen pillar appear right in the fire tower's path.

"Good job, Iceman," Tory called to his navi. "This should help you. Area steal, battle chip in! Download!"

Iceman vanished before Miki's eyes.

"Alright, enough hiding. Show yourself!" she said, trying to scare Iceman somehow.

"Okay, no problem," he said from behind her. "Ice punch!"

He hit her in the back with little force, but enough to send her flying a few feet forward.

"Alright, you asked for it!" she shouted. "Fire sword!"

Miki's right arm turned into a blazing blade as she ran for Iceman. Iceman, again making no effort to evade her, was hit dead on, causing him to fly backward.

"Iceman, logging out," the computer said monotonously.

"Alright!" cheered Isabella. "You did it, Miki!"

"It was nothing," she joked, dusting the ground with her foot.

"Good fight, Izzy," Tory said as he walk over to her.

"Thanks," she replied with a blush. "You too."

Tory blushed as they both went to sit down.

"Okay, good fight guys," Yai called as she stood up. "So, who's next?"

"Guts challenge Glyde!" Gutsman shouted from his PET.

"Alright," she said. "Is that okay with you, Glyde?"

"Yes, Miss Yai," he replied politely.

"Alright then!" she squealed.

"Let's just hope the reflection off your bulbous forehead doesn't blind me!" Dex made fun of her, causing Chaud to become slightly angered.

"Ha! Very funny, fatso," she insulted, making Dex growl.

"Enough playing around!" yelled an angered Dex. "Jack in! Gutsman, power up!"

"Right behind you," she commented with a smile. "Jack in! Glyde, power up!"

And so, another battle began, this one lasting about a minute and of course, with Glyde being the winner.

"Good try, Gutsman," Dex tried to cheer himself and his navi up.

"Guts do better next time," he said in low tone.

"Dex, you can never beat me and Glyde," Yai jeered in a snobbish manner. "We're just too good!"

"Gutsman and I can beat you any day!" he shouted in a mildly aggressive tone. "I just couldn't concentrate with those lovebirds over there talking so loudly!"

The already blushing Lan and Maylu turned to find that Dex was referring to them, making their faces turn even redder than before as an embarrassed look crossed their faces, causing everyone except for the couple burst out laughing.

The battles that occurred afterward were Chaud against Tory, with the winner being Chaud, and Maylu versus Dex, with Maylu being victorious, as Dex can't Net-Battle his way out of a wet paper bag.

Once the battles were finished, the gang started to get bored, so they decided to watch a movie. The movie they settled on was a thriller, titled The Darkness. The movie was about a corrupt Navi called Drake who can travel between the real world and the Cyberworld, like Rush. The Navi would prey off Navis and humans alike to stay alive. The Navi was finally deleted by a heroic Navi called Helsing.

After the movie was finished everybody stood and stretched.

"Great choice, guys," Tory critiqued.

"I liked it too," said Isabella, who had been leaning against Tory since the movie started.

"Same here," Yai said, as she watched Chaud nod in agreement.

"Yeah!" shouted Dex. "What did you think, Lan?"

Lan snored loudly, getting everyone's attention. Maylu and Lan were leaning against each other, both in a deep slumber.

"Think we should wake them?" Tory asked.

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea," said Yai as she shook Maylu by her shoulder. They both awoke, not moving until they figured out the position they were in. They blushed brightly as Lan got up and helped Maylu to her feet as well.

"What happened to Drake?" Lan asked.

"He got deleted by Helsing," replied Dex in an annoyed manner.

"Alright!" Lan cheered loudly, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Okay then," Yai began. "Do you guys want to come back over tomorrow, but for a sleep-over this time?"

"I'd have to ask my parents," Maylu said.

"Yup," everyone said, nodding.

"Okay, let me know if you can as soon as possible."

"We will," everyone chanted.

And so, the group headed back to their own homes for dinner.

---

**-In the Cyberworld-**

The Navi slowly opened his eyes, trying to find out where he currently was.

All that met his eyesight was the blurred darkness of what looked like a hospital room.

The Navi tried to sit up, but he was too weak and immediately collapsed back onto the bed. He then looked at his arm to find that it was repairing itself.

His vision soon returned to a blur as he slipped back into a deep slumber.

**-End Chapter-**

**---**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**0Zero0**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 4:Home Sweet Home**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex is staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

The navi opened his eyes. All that was seen was white all around and a blur as another navi moved about the room. As his vision cleared, she noticed he had woken up.

"Hey there, Megaman," she said with smile.

"Hi," he croaked, smiling back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ciel, and I am your nurse," she replied brightly.

"Cool name," he said, making her giggle a little. "So Ciel, where are we?"

"We are currently in SciLab." Ciel announced.

"SciLab? Good," he began. "That means Doctor Hikari's here and he can tell Lan I'm okay."

Just as he spoke, Dr. Hikari's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Ciel," he said before noticing that Megaman had woken up. "Oh, hey! You finally woke up!"

"Yeah. Hey Dr. Hikari," he replied weakly.

"Save your strength, Megaman," he began. "You've been heavily damaged and you have lost a lot of data."

"How long have I been here?" he asked.

"About a day now," Ciel answered. "A navi came here with you yesterday, saying you collapsed in the street."

"Oh," he said, now recalling the event. "Where's Lan? Does he know I'm okay?"

"I haven't told him yet, but I will now."

With that, Dr. Hikari pulled out a PET and started typing something in before smiling, nodding and leaving the room.

"You should really get some rest," suggested Ciel.

"Good idea," Megaman concurred. Almost immediately, he drifted back to sleep.

**-At School-**

Ms. Mari's class was being taught a lesson about the cell, but nobody was learning. Everybody in the class was tuning her out, either by doodling, day-dreaming or just plain sleeping.

Lan's PET began to beep, waking the sleeping beast. He looked at the screen to find he had an email from his father.

"_Lan, please come to SciLab __**immediately**__._"

Lan stood from his desk and made his way to the door.

"And so, mitosis is divided into five states that can be remembered with the acronym 'IPMAT'. So if we- Lan, where are you going?" asked Ms. Mari.

Lan did not answer, he just opened the door and closed it behind himself.

"How rude," she began. "First, he shows up late everyday, and now, he isn't even paying attention to me- HEY! Is anyone HERE even paying attention to me!?"

Her little outburst immediately got the attention of the class, who all nodded to pretend they were listening.

Maylu now arose from her seat and walked towards the exit.

"And where are you going?" Ms. Mari asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm going to go see what Lan is up to."

The angered teacher opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the slamming of the door.

"Lan, wait up!" Maylu called after him.

Together, they made their way to SciLab. On the way, they talked and Lan showed her the email.

"Maybe it has something to do with Megaman?" Maylu suggested, hoping that she didn't upset Lan.

"Maybe," he said back. "It's just weird, though. His deletion was never actually confirmed. I just lost any and all contact with him after the massive explosion that deleted Bass. Look."

Lan handed his PET to Maylu. All that displayed on the screen was "Cannot connect to Navi. Ensure navi's communication and transmission devices are functioning properly".

"That is strange," she agreed.

"Yeah," Lan mutter as he took back his PET.

Upon reaching the doors, Maylu placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped moving.

"Lan," she said smiling. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks, Maylu," he said, smiling back.

They met in a reassuring hug that made them both blush brightly. With that, they entered the doors.

As soon as they entered the lobby, they were met by Dr. Hikari.

"It's good to see you both," he welcomed, hugging his son. "And on such short notice, too."

"Hey dad," Lan greeted.

"Hello Mr. Hikari."

"Maylu! How are you today?" he said brightly, while patting her on the head.

"Good, and yourself?" she replied.

"Great, thanks for asking," he stated, then he became more serious. "Now, please follow me to my lab."

They all headed for the elevator that would take them to Dr. Hikari's lab. Upon reaching his floor, they all walked over to his desk.

"Now," Dr. Hikari began. "The reason I told you to come is because I have a surprise for you."

He pressed a button on the keyboard that made the computer come out of sleep mode. What appeared on the monitor made the young adult's eyes widen and their jaws drop.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted with bewilderment.

Roll was heard screeching with happiness from her PET.

"Roll, jack in! Power up!" Maylu called out as she sent her navi into the computer.

Roll went to jump on Megaman, but Dr. Hikari stopped her before she got the chance.

"Roll, Megaman is still very weak, he was almost deleted," he began in serious tone. "I don't know if he can handle being jumped on right now."

Roll pouted loudly at his comment.

"How much longer until he wakes up?" she asked, impatient and slightly desperate.

"About zero seconds," Megaman surprised everyone and smiled.

"Megaman!" Lan and Roll shouted in unison. Roll immediately forgot Dr. Hikari's lecture and jumped right on Megaman, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Woah! Easy there, Roll," Megaman laughed as she collided with him.

"Mega!" she shouted with excitement. "I missed you SO much!"

"I missed you too," he said, holding her tightly. "Did you get my message from Lan?"

"Uh huh," she muttered, tightening her grip as she began to cry tears of joy.

Megaman took a deep breath and slowly let her go. He raised his hand up and wiped the tears from her face, and then he slowly kissed her on the forehead.

Roll couldn't hold it anymore. She had to do what she felt she was created to do. She slowly closed the gap in between herself and the navi she loved and met in their first, passionate kiss; Megaman didn't waste a second to kiss her back.

Feeling her lips for the first time, Megaman couldn't believe how warm and soft they really were. He felt her sink into him a bit more. He know had his answer: Roll loved him back.

Roll never knew how passionate Megaman could really be until this very moment. She felt more secure in his arms than she ever had before. She parted her lips and allowed Megaman to slide his tongue into her mouth.

If it's even possible, she sank into him even further. She felt his tongue brush up against hers, and now she could feel his emotions. She could feel every ounce of energy and love in his body being put into this very kiss. She could even feel the burning of his passion.

Megaman scanned the inside of her mouth, establishing a new bond with the love of his life, as he suddenly felt closer to her and that he suddenly became aware that there to love about her than he knew.

When they broke for air, they saw everybody in the room, including Ciel, stare at them in amazement. Not a sound was heard in the room. Roll and Megaman felt their faces redden.

"Alright Mega!" Lan cheered at the top of his lungs, shattering the silence in the room.

"So much passion…" stammered Maylu. "_I wonder if Lan is like him. I mean, they are twins…_" she thought to herself.

"Well…" began Dr. Hikari. "I see we have more proof that navis are becoming more and more like humans than technology. I've been working on navis for a really long time, and I didn't even know they could kiss, let alone fall in love…"

"Just shows how much you don't know," joked Megaman, who laughed at his comment. Dr. Hikari just sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly.

"Can I take Megaman back with me to school?" Lan asked his father.

"He still has some healing to do," he began. "So no, but if you come back after school, he should be ready then."

"Alright, no problem," he replied.

"Roll, jack out," said Maylu.

"Bye, Mega," she said as she gave him a short, but sweet kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied before she returned to her PET.

**-End Chapter-**

**---**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**0Zero0**


	5. The Sleepover Part 1

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 5:The Sleepover Part 1**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

On the way back to school, Lan told Maylu not to tell the others Megaman was back; he wanted to surprise them at Yai's. Maylu agreed and they decided that if anybody asked where they went, they would thell them that they had to go to Lan's house to help his mother, Haruka, delete viruses that were hiding in some of the appliances around the house.

As soon as they entered the class, their teacher met them with an angry glare.

"How nice of you two to finally show up," Ms. Mari yelled in a very sarcastic manner. "You can both stay after school for an extra fifteen minutes."

"Aww man!" they complained harmoniously as they went back to their seats.

**-After School-**

The group had waited behind for Lan and Maylu and were now making their way to Yai's mansion once again. Lan had told them that he had to go to SciLab for a few minutes and that the others should continue without him.

"I wonder why Lan ditched us?" Yai called out, half joking.

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Tory replied to her whine.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Maylu added on, smiling brightly.

"I would!" Dex pretended to disagree with her, but nobody seemed to pay attention, as they simply ignored his comment.

As soon as they reached the front gate of Yai's house, Lan came up behind them.

"You gonna start the party without me?" he said with a grin, making everyone flinch, except for Chaud, of course.

"Hey Lan!" they chorused.

"Aren't you a little too old to go around scaring children?" Chaud asked in a rather rude and arrogant tone, causing his friends to stare at him with disgust.

"Children!?" Maylu objected to his comment. "You're the same age as the rest of us!"

"Seriously, man," Dex mumbled loudly as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Whatever," Chaud retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Chaud, apologize," Yai began. "Now!"

"How about no?" he replied quickly.

"But Chaudy-poo…" she plastered on a puppy-dog expression. "I thought you cared about your friends?"

"Oh fine. Sorry, or whatever."

"It's okay, Chaud!" they all yelled in sync, grinning wildly and and closing their eyes.

"We weren't offended!" Tory said brightly.

"Can't you take a joke?" Isabella asked, making Chaud sweatdrop.

"Right…"

"Okay!" Yai screamed happily, everyone returning to normal with her. "Let's stop wasting time and let's get this show on the road!"

"Alright!" they cheered as they barged through the gates and into Yai's mansion.

"Before we start with anything," Lan began to talk, now inside the house and in the living room. "I have something to tell you. Today, I went to SciLab and my dad gave me something incredible!"

"What is it?" Yai asked, who was now drowning with curiosity.

"It can't be…" Tory stammered, figuring out what had happened.

"Oh yes," Lan smiled. "It can."

He removed his PET from his belt.

"Do you want to take it from here?" he asked his PET.

"You bet, Lan!" a familiar voice filled the room.

"Is that-?" Isabella began, but was interrupted almost immediately.

"Jack in, Megaman! Power up!"

An inferred beam traveled from his PET into Yai's **MASSIVE** flat screen television. Megaman appeared on the screen, with an overjoyed expression on his face, causing everyone except for the grinning Maylu and Lan to gasp loudly. Even Chaud.

"There's something else," Maylu announced, moving next to Lan. "Roll! Jack in, power up!"

Roll appeared next to Megaman, not wasting a second to jump on him.

"MEGA!" she squealed with bliss before they met in another very passionate kiss that lasted just as long, but was less tongue-tying than the last (_A/N: __**LOL**_).

"They're officially together!" Lan and Maylu cheered together, and Gutsman was heard growling fiercely from his PET.

"Guts no like when blue wimp steals Roll!" he said in his caveman dialect. "Roll should be with Guts!"

"Chill out, Gutsman," Dex tried to calm him. "There are plenty of other navis out there."

Everyone else just laughed at the commotion they made. They then proceeded to place their bags on the floor.

"Who's up for a netbattle?" Lan called out with excitement.

And so, the slumber party began. After a long three hours of Net-Battling, the group decided it was time for dinner.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Yai got everybody's attention as her personal chefs entered the room.

"Curry!" Lan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Lan, do you eat anything else?" Maylu joked, smiling at him. Lan just blushed and laughed sheepishly.

"Hey, it's good!"

"I want pizza!" Dex called out to Yai.

"Okay. Maylu, Tory, Isabella, what do you feel like eating?" she asked, getting antsy to boss her personal chefs around.

"I want spaghetti," Isabella said calmly.

"Some filet mignon would be nice," Maylu responded politely. (_A/N: filet mignon: delicious expensive fancy steak_)

"I'll also have some spaghetti," Tory mimicked Isabella.

"Alright, you heard them," she ordered her chefs. "Please get my friends their meals and get me some lobster as well."

Yai led the group to a huge dining room, containing a diamond chandelier and artistic carvings and designs in its architecture, making it resemble a cathedral. They all took their seats on what appeared to be thrones, red cushions, gold armrests and all.

"Yai, how can your family afford these things?" Dex asked in amazement.

"Have you forgotten that my daddy is the chairman of one of the biggest video gaming companies in the world?" she replied with another question.

"Oh yeah…" he said stupidly, making everyone sweatdrop.

Isabella opened her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted as the doors burst open with the chefs carrying trays and trays of food. They placed the meals at the right places on the table, and everyone dug in as soon as the plates touched the tablecloth.

Soon after, everyone had finished eating. The time was now 7:34PM.

"What do you say we play some truth or dare?" Yai planned the night out and everyone knew it.

"Sure," Isabella said.

"Why not," Maylu half-agreed with Yai's idea.

"Okay," Lan said in a happy tone while he patted his full stomach.

Tory and Dex simply nodded and Yai's grin widened even further. She led them to a large, open room where she commanded them to sit in a circle and take out their PETs.

"I'll go first," she said with a hint of mischief in her voice. "Chaud, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied with simplicity.

"Do you have any emotions?" she teased.

"I am human, aren't I?" Chaud stated the obvious. "I do, but I don't show them. Now it's my turn. Lan, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, go head butt the wall over there," Chaud pointed to the wall next to him. Lan groaned as he stood up and made his way over to the wall, swiftly hitting his head against the hard wood surface. He let a cry of pain that made everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright," he sat back down. "Isabella, truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth," she picked hesitantly, noticing an evil glare in his eyes.

"Who, and you have to name them, do you dream about at night?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" she yelled, blushing madly because she knew she had to spill it sooner or later.

"Just answer truthfully," Lan said, still rubbing his forehead.

"That's a bit too intrusive, Lan!," she protested once again. "Can you give me another one?"

"Fine... Do you have dreams about anyone in our class? See, it's not as specific!"

"Alright. If you must know, yes. I do."

She notice the wierd glare she was getting from the others.

"But they aren't naughty dreams! Don't even accuse me of having those!"

"I'm sooo sure, Izzy," Maylu joked.

"Be that way! Dex, do you pick truth or dare?"

"Truth, all the way!"

"Do you still wear diapers?" she asked, trying to contain her laughter from the suggestion.

"Naw, I stopped like last week," he said, his face reddening as he realized he probably shouldn't have said that. Everyone in the room fell over into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Fine, be that way, you jerks! Yai, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

"Do you like Chaud?"

"Umm..." she stammered as she fell into a trance, staring deeply and dreamily into Chaud's eyes. Chaud just stared back.

"...Well?" Dex said, trying to get an answer out of her. "Do you like him or not?"

"Do I like him or not?" she repeated before snapping out of her daze. "WHAT?! Of course not! What made you think that?!"

Chaud laughed quietly to himself and he smiled ever so slightly.

"Well, your outburst right now is even more evidence," Tory said as he laughed slightly.

"Oh whatever. Maylu, truth or dare? Quickly!"

"Dare!" she shouted immediately.

"I dare you to kiss Lan, and don't be stingy. I'm saying full out on the lips, no cheek action, you got that?" she demanded.

Maylu and Lan blushed deeply as they approached each other at the center of the circle. They slowly filled the space in between themselves as Lan wrapped his arms around her waist and Maylu wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Oh my God!_" Maylu thought to herself. "_It's finally happening!_"

Maylu let out a soft moan as the two became one in this very action. Lan felt himself falling for Maylu even more as the kiss continued. He almost flinched when Maylu's tongue ran against his lips, requesting entry. Lan didn't hesitate a second and let her tongue have access.

The walls seemed to crumble around them, the world they knew began to fade away as they got lost in love, true and unconditional love. Time stood still, their world stopped spinning, there was nobody, nothing but the two of them embracing passionately.

Maylu was the first to pull away for air. While she breathed heavily, Lan began to pump his fists in the air, as his ego had grown bigger than the mansion they were spending the night in.

"Woo! Good job Lan!" Tory cheered for him.

"Thanks man," he replied as he grabbed her hand and sat back down, Maylu leaning her head on his shoulder and staring off into space.

"Maylu," Yai began. "When I said 'don't be stingy', I didn't mean you had to make out with him in front of us."

"As a matter of fact, I did that on my own," she said, moving her gaze from Yai to Lan. The two got lost in each other's eyes.

"Alright," Maylu said after about five minutes. "Tory, truth or dare?"

"Oh right, were still playing!" he recalled. "Truth."

"Who do you like the most in this room?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Do tell."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh man..."

"Stop stalling, Tory! We know you're shy, but there's a limit!"

"Enough with the peer pressure!"

"JUST TELL US! PLEASE! THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME!"

"Alright! Alright! It's... it's Isabella," he said, blushing insanely.

"Aww," Isabella gaped at Tory. "That's so cute!"

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and when his guard was down, she gave him a noogie, hard enough to feel, but soft enough for Tory to laugh at.

"But only as a friend! Like a BEST friend!" Tory lied (and he lied unusually well in this case), causing Isabella to remove any limbs that touched him. She crossed her arms in front of herself as she pretended to pout with frustration and anger, though not really doing a good acting job.

"But I thought **I** was your best friend, Tory!" Yai also pretended to pout, with sadness, though she did a good job.

"Oh brother..."

Everyone in the room laughed.

**-END CHAPTER-**

**---**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**0Zero0**


	6. The Sleepover Part 2

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 6:The Sleepover Part 2**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

**-In The Cyberworld-**

The Navis all sat in a circle - like their NetOPs - as they prepared to play a game of truth or dare themselves.

"Guts will start!" Gutsman yelled as soon as they sat down. "Megaman, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said calmly.

"What would you do if Guts tried to steal Roll away from you?"

Megaman transformed his right arm into his Megabuster and pointed straight at Gutsman.

"Are you threatening our relationship?" he asked darkly.

"Guts, N-no!" he stammered with fear, his whole body shaking.

"What are afraid of, Gutsman? It's not like I'd shoot you here; we aren't battling," he reasoned, making Gutsman sweatdrop.

"G-Guts knew that," he replied dumbly.

"Alright, Glyde. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, please," he responded politely.

"Okay," he began. "Who does your NetOP like?"

"Well, Megaman, she has never told me formally," Glyde said, trying to explain. "But as I can recall, on numerous occasions, she seems to carry a torch for Chaud Blaze."

"Chaud?!" the navis gaped in disbelief. Glyde nodded.

"Well, lets just see what Chaud thinks about this," Protoman thought aloud, smirking.

"Yes, alright. Protoman, truth or dare?"

"I'm in a good mood," he replied. "So I'm going to pick dare."

"I dare you to rip out some of your hair, set it on fire and breathe in the smell."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am 100% serious, sir."

Protoman stood reluctantly and groaned. He managed to painfully pull out a large clump of his white hair, summon a fire-sword onto his arm and bring it close enough to the hair to make it catch fire.

He took one long whiff of the smell and immediately felt nauseated, if navis could be.

"This is disgusting," he said, making everyone else laugh. He quickly stomped out the flame and the hair was deleted from the system. "Miki, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she yelled out quickly.

"I dare you to tell us who you like."

"Isn't that truth?"

"You're a smart one, didn't think you could pull that off. You want a sticker for solving that riddle?"

"PROTOMAN!"

"Alright, fine. I dare you to swear at your NetOP."

"Okay, no problem. Hey, Isabella!" she called out to Isabella from her PET.

"What is it, Miki?"

"Ummm... Okay! Two words: S**T B***H!"

"Well, isn't that lovely," Isabella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, not knowing what was going on. She was used to Miki swearing from time to time, though.

Miki returned her gaze to the rest of her friends.

"Iceman," she said, breaking Iceman out of his funk. "Truth or dare."

"D-dare," he stumbled over his words.

"I dare you to change your PET's temperature to minus thirty degrees celcius," she demanded, smirking widely.

Iceman's eyes flashed momentarily.

"Alright," he said. "All done."

"OWWW! ICEMAN! THAT'S SO COLD!" Tory freaked out outside the PET.

"Sorry Tory," Iceman apologized. "It was a dare."

"Just fix it. PLEASE!"

Iceman's eyes flashed again, before he told Tory it should be fixed now.

"Roll, you haven't gone yet," Iceman realized. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

"How long have you liked Megaman?"

"Since the day we first me," she responded without hesitation to remember, rubbing her nose against Megaman's.

"Hey you guys," Lan called from outside. "We're going to watch a movie. Anyone care to join us?"

They all cheered and jacked out to their respective PETs.

**-In the Real World-**

The group all set themselves up in Yai's movie room, a very large, open space with a 15-foot widescreen TV on one wall, surround-sound speakers lining the other walls, matching sofas and loveseats, a large wooden glass-top table, and a combination of a DVD and a Blu-ray player that AyanoTech designed was installed in the wall.

"Yai, it still amazes me about how much stuff you have, and yet, you still manage to get bored," Dex retorted before eating a handful of popcorn.

The gang all sat down on the couches, Maylu sitting at the end next to Lan, Tory and Isabella sitting next to him, Chaud and Yai sitting next to them and Dex sitting at the very other end.

Each couple had a large bowl of buttered popcorn to eat, except Dex, who had an extra-large bowl, mainly because Yai knew that it would keep him satisfied and it would keep him out of her's and Chaud's bowl.

"Now," Yai began as the screen lit up. "I know we didn't agree on a movie yet, but I've already made a choice that I know you will all enjoy."

"What is it, Yai?" Isabella asked, looking over at her.

"It's a little something called 'Mr. Todd and His Life'."

Various cheers were heard throughout the room, as everyone was obviously pleased with her choice.

"Yai, that movie hasn't even come out yet!" Maylu said with awe.

"I know, but I have my ways," she said with a giggle.

"Man, Yai," Dex added. "You must have some mad hook-ups!"

"Shhhh! The movie's starting!" Lan and Tory tried to tranquilize the room as the lights dimmed.

The movie Yai had chosen was a comedy about a man name Patrick Todd, an elementary school professor who was fired after another teacher made false and ridiculous accusations about him being involved in a crime-spree that never happened. He makes his ways through various odd-jobs, all of which are hilarious. The movie ends with Mr. Todd being rehired to the school after he proves that the other teacher who framed him was involved with the supposed crime-spree that ended up occurring 2 days after Mr. Todd was fired.

When the movie ended, the lights went slightly brighter.

"That was great!" Dex and Tory yelled out.

"I liked it, too," Isabella said.

"Great choice, Yai!" Dex cheered as he stood to stretch.

"Shhh!" was all Lan said as he pointed to the sleeping Maylu.

"I think we should all head for bed, what do you think?" Chaud suggested quietly.

The group nodded. Lan slowly and carefully picked up Maylu and held her in his arms. They looked like a couple of young, no, really young newlyweds. They all made their way down the hall, where they found another large room, well decorated with barely any furniture at all. There was a door leading to a bathroom at the opposite end from the entrance.

They all laid out their sleeping bags, Maylu now having been woken up. Lan placed his sleeping bag to the right of Maylu's "without realizing it". Yai and Chaud were in the same format, and Tory and Isabella had to anyways, though both were shy, they were slowly running out of room on the floor. Dex set his sleeping bag in the center of the room. They all went into other rooms of the mansion to change into their pyjamas, and they all returned at almost the same time.

Now that they were all lying down, the lights in the room automatically shut off.

"Good night, everyone!" Yai called out in the darkness.

"Good night!" they all called out in response.

Tory watched as Isabella slept, smiling shyly, hoping she was asleep so she couldn't see his blush. Yai and Chaud were holding each other around the waist and were now both asleep. Dex was sprawled out, snoring quieter than he normally would.

"Good night, Maylu," Lan whispered to her.

"Good night, Lan," she replied with a smile.

Lan smiled back, staring into her eyes. He moved a little closer to Maylu, although she was completely oblivious to his movement.

"Maylu?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my valentine?"

Maylu's eyes shot open at his question.

"You want m-me? T-to be your valentine?" she stuttered while she whispering. Lan nodded to her. They were both blushing fiercely, but it wasn't noticeable in the dark. "But Lan, wouldn't you rather be with someone else? Someone pretty, someone smart, someone who mattered?"

She was almost in tears now, not knowing why Lan chose her, even though she was happy that he did.

"Maylu, you're breath-taking, you're beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous. You're everything I could ever with wish for, and then some. You are intelligent, way smarter than I could ever be. And NEVER say you don't matter, because you mean the world to me; you're my everything."

"Oh Lan…" she sighed.

They met in a tight embrace. Maylu looked at the clock over Lan's shoulder as it swithed from 11:59PM to 12:00AM, February 14th. She smiled even more.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lan," she whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Maylu," he replied with an ear-to-ear grin.

They moved away slightly to stare into each other's eyes. It was coming; this time, it wasn't a dare.

They slowly met in a passion-filled, sweet kiss that lasted for minutes, before falling to sleep in a tight embrace, each being where they wanted to be: in the other's arms.

**-End Chapter-**

**---**

**I have GREAT news! :) Writing this fic has given me inspirating for a sequel and a prequel, one fic being a YaixChaud pairing, the other being a ToryxIsabella fic! :D**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**0Zero0**

**P.S. The fic is to be continued as planned, so no worries! More action coming soon! =)**


	7. Enter Madness

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 7:Enter Madness**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

---

A/N: I would have updated sooner, but FanFiction's login page stopped working for a while. Everything's cool now. =]

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

**-In the Cyberworld-**

"Humans are so weak," a menacing voice boomed. "This thing they call 'love' seems to be their main weakness, and with Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze immobilized by a feeble emotion, it's time I rose and showed them who this world belongs to!"

The figure burst into a fit of laughter, madness spewing from its lips, filling the entire palace.

**-Sunday, the Real World-**

Everyone had long since woken up, the time now being 12:56PM. Lan, Maylu, Dex and Yai were walking down the sidewalk towards the neighbourhood in the distance, which is where Tory and Isabella lived. From there, they would make their way to Chaud's mansion.

"So, what did you guys think of Friday?" Yai finally broke the silence.

"It was amazing…" Lan and Maylu said at the same time.

"What's with them?" asked Dex, completely clueless as always.

"You're so dense, Dex."

"What? What did I do?"

"Lan and Maylu finally started something."

"So you mean… Wait, you guys are dating?!"

Lan and Maylu blushed and nodded. Dex flared up, his face becoming tomatoed with rage and jealousy. He growled at them.

"How could you, Lan?" he asked, completely enraged. "You know how long I've had a crush on Maylu for as long as I can remember. We've been friends since childhood, and this is how you repay me for all I've done?"

"Dex, it's not like that," Maylu began. "Lan and I have had chemistry for so long now, I figured it was only a matter of time before he figured out."

"It's not fair!"

"Neither is life, get used to it!" Yai interrupted.

"Nobody asked you!" he screamed in her face, causing her to step back.

"Dex, calm down," Lan made a futile attempt.

"Dex, it's not like I don't like you whatsoever just because Lan and me decided to take a step further," Maylu defended herself and Lan. "I still like you as a friend, Dex. You're probably my best friend."

"HEY!" Roll and Yai shouted at her together.

"My best friend that's a boy and that isn't a netnavi."

"I can't believe you two!" Dex said, still very angry. Dex ran towards Lan like the semi-truck he is, tackling him to the ground.

"DEX, STOP IT! NOW!"

Lan picked himself up, finding himself in quite a deal of pain.

"Dex, please stop," he muttered between breaths.

"Never," he replied coldly.

"Guys, get somewhere safe. I'm not letting him hurt you."

"But Lan…"

"I'll be okay, just go. Please."

Maylu and Yai looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You're not doing this alone, Lan," Maylu and Yai said in perfect unison.

Lan managed to land a few punches here and their on Dex, most of them hitting him in the gut, but so far, Dex had the upper hand.

"Lan, you may beat me in netbattle, but this time, I will win!" he yelled furiously between punches.

"You don't get it, Dex," he gasped, kicking him in the shin. "Even if you win, Maylu will not want to date you, let alone look at you if I get badly injured."

"He's right, Dex," Maylu agreed, getting their attention. "Give it up now, and I will still consider you a friend."

"Never! I don't care what you consider me, you betrayed me!"

"How did I betray you? Our relationship was only at the point of us being friends, it's not like we're married and I'm cheating on you!"

"Shut up! Take this Lan!"

Dex has lost it. They all knew it. It may have been just an intense feeling of jealousy and hatred, but they all think he's insane. Even more so now that they saw what he was doing: he was holding Lan up by the collar and staring into his bruised, brown eyes.

"You give up, Lan?"

"Even if it was my choice to fight you, I still wouldn't able to give up because you wouldn't let me!"

An evil smirk crossed Dex's face.

"You're right."

Dex let go of Lan's shirt and pushed his shoulders, sending him flying backwards into the street. It turns out that luck was not on his side, as nobody was prepared for what happened next. If only this action took place at least 3 second sooner.

"Please no…"

A deep blue sedan, driving at approximately 35 kilometres per hour, stuck Lan, causing him to roll over the windshield and the roof, making a dent on the hood and a crack in the window.

"LAN!!!"

The car screeched to a halt as soon as the driver came to his senses. The driver of the sedan opened the door, and swiftly ran behind the car to see what happened. He placed his hand over his mouth and gasped loudly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm SO SORRY! I'M SORRY! OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" came a very familiar voice.

"Mr. Higsby? What are you doing just standing around!? Grab his feet, we have to get him to the hospital!" Maylu said in extreme desperation.

"Okay!" he yelled, grabbing Lan's feet and helping Maylu load the unconscious Lan into the back seat.

Yai took the passenger seat, while Maylu took the seat next to Lan.

"To Beach Street! Hurry!"

The car sped away, leaving Dex standing on the side of the road, his watering eyes as wide as full moons.

"No…" he muttered as he fell onto his hand and knees, punching the ground, and his tears nourishing the grass below.

---

"Higsby, can't you hurry?!" Maylu asked, fearing for Lan's life.

"This is as fast as we can go! Numberman, how much longer will it take?!" he panicked.

"It will take 3 minutes and 21 seconds," Numberman replied in an appallingly calm manner.

"Lan, please be okay," Maylu pleaded to the unconscious boy in her arms.

**--END CHAPTER--**

**---**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You guys are awesome just for reading this story! :) Please Read and Review!**

**Love,**

**0Zero0**

**P.S.: I come bearing gifts (for the future)! I have come up with a plot twist for this story! What is it? I can't tell =]**

**But what I can tell you is that I will be making:  
-a story taking place before and during this one, the pairing being Yai and Chaud;  
-a story taking place during and after this one, the paing being Tory and Isabella (because the shy kids need love too, right :P)**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chappy and expect many more great ones! Please review!**


	8. Remorse

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 8:Remorse**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

---

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

**-At the Hospital-**

Seconds passed. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days in Maylu's mind.

Lan had arrived at the hospital about three hours ago, and since he was taken to the ER, nobody had heard from the doctors, or any hospital staff for that matter.

Maylu sighed loudly, before hearing the doors open to the waiting room. A nurse emerged, after seeing Maylu, she smiled sweetly.

"You can see him now."

"Is he okay?" Maylu nearly knocked her over, standing up swiftly and now placing herself a foot away from the brown-haired nurse.

"He's in a coma, but we expect him to wake within a few days."

Maylu was overjoyed, yet slightly taken aback by this information. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"_A few days?" _she thought to herself. _"I miss him already! Oh well, I'm glad he's okay."_

Maylu smiled slightly, wiped her tears, and nodded to the nurse, who in turn spun around and led them to Lan's hospital room.

The four of them, Higsby, Yai, Maylu, and the nurse named Hope (_A/N: Like Geo's mom from Star Force, amirite?_), all walked into the elevator. Hope pressed the button for the third floor, letting the doors shut afterwards.

"I'm glad Lan's okay," Yai called in her usual tone.

"I know," Higsby replied immediately after. "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if Lan died because of me!"

Maylu's stomach churned at the thought Higsby had placed in her head. What Dex did was inexcusable.

**-Elsewhere-**

Dex's tears had not slowed any. In fact, regret had pretty much taken over his body, so much so, that he didn't realize he had been ignoring Gutsman for the past while.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" he muttered to himself, walking along the sidewalk on an unfamiliar street.

"Guts, DEX! Listen to Guts!"

But Dex just continued to drowning him out, lost in his own world of remorse.

**-In the Cyberworld-**

"Thank you all for showing up on such short notice," a dark voice announced to four other figures, varying in size and shape. "The reason I have summoned you is because it is finally our time to rise, to take what's ours. You four have been given a second chance at life because you have been able to pose quite a threat towards Lan and Chaud, and of course, their pathetic navis."

The group groaned and stirred at the mention of Megaman and Protoman.

"Desertman, Flashman, Vineman, and Savageman, you have been chosen to help me destroy Lan and Chaud, leaving us to take control of the world!"

"What's in it for us?" Savageman was the first to speek up.

"Why, Dark-Chips, of course," Shademan replied coolly. "And you each get to dominate parts of the world."

The Darkloids cheered loudly, as Shademan gave a toothy grin, making Dark-Chips materialize in front of the corrupt Navis.

"_Soon, it will be all mine, and those fools don't even know that I have the power to delete them," _he thought to himself. _"They aren't getting anything out of this planet."_

"Now, my Darkloids, the first place we shall strike is DenTech Hospital," he said, smirking even more if possible. "Lan Hikari is staying there, and we might as well pay him a visit."

The Darkloids cheered once again.

"Prepare yourselves, we will strike in two days. Vineman and Flashman, you two will wreak havoc in the Cyberworld, while Desertman and Savageman attack through the real world. You will do as I tell you until the Dimensional Area is set up, then you will carry out the main plan."

**-At the Hospital-**

Five hours had passed. Yai and Higsby had already left, but Maylu was still waiting at Lan's bedside. She caressed his head, listening to his breathing and occasionally making small talk with Roll.

Megaman's PET miraculously avoided any damages whatsoever, so Roll and Megaman decided to spend all the time they had with each other.

"Lan, please wake up soon," she whispered to herself, worry written all over her face. Maylu clutched his hand when something strange happened.

At the touch of her hand, Lan smiled in his sleep.

"Lan?"

No reply. He was still in his coma.

Maylu released a heavy sigh before loosening her grip on his hand, his smile slowly fading away.

A frown, followed by a look of intense pain appeared on Lan's face. He started jerking violently, thrashing about in his sleep.

"NURSE!"

Almost immediately, Hope arrived in his room with a needle. She rolled up his sleeve, poked the needle into his wrist and pressed on the plunger. Maylu watched curiously, extreme worry engulfing her, as the pinkish-green liquid entered his circulatory system.

"Maylu, I forgot to mention something. We've discovered-"

"This looks too familiar," Megaman interrupted her. "Is it possible? Lan has-"

"HBD."

Maylu nearly fainted, her mouth cover by her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks. Megaman's face reflected all shock, horror, and worry at the same time.

"NO!" Megaman shrieked.

"We're giving him medication, it's a new treatment, but it works. We've tested it before, and all 25 patients have been fully cured."

The three of them, Maylu, Roll, and Megaman, were in extreme shock. None of them spoke a word as Lan's movement slowed, until he finally became still, his breathing returning to a normal rhythm. They all released a sigh of relief, before Maylu once again took her seat next to Lan.

**--END CHAPTER--**

**---**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was REALLY short. Please review!**

**Thanking you lots (lol),**

**0Zero0**


	9. Awakening

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 9:Awakening**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

---

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

**-At the Hospital-**

Maylu hadn't gone to school the day before, nor was she planning to until Lan woke up and got well. It was now Tuesday. Everyone at school knew about Lan's situation, and what had happened. Dex hadn't talked to anyone since Sunday, being to depressed about what he had done. Many on Lan's classmates had stopped by after school and delivered various gifts, whether they were rare Battlechips, or just a bouquet of roses and a get well card.

Nothing but the ticking of a clock filled Lan's hospital room. It was 1:34AM, and Maylu hadn't left his side since they arrived two days before, though she was currently sleeping soundly.

Lan began to stir in his sleep, causing Maylu to sigh in her sleep, now on the verge of waking. Lan's eyes opened to the dark room around him, feeling refreshed. He felt Maylu grasping his hand tightly, as she was kneeling beside his, her head next to his.

He ran his hand across her face, brushing some hair away from her eyes. Maylu's eyes opened slowly, smiles crossing their faces as they made eye contact.

"Good morning," he told her softly. Maylu blinked slowly.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she joked, smiling wider.

"What happened?"

"Dex pushed you, then Higsby hit you with his car."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah. Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome."

Lan moved over in his bed, rolling back the blanket and patting his arm on the mattress, signalling Maylu to get in with him.

Maylu blinked again, and then she crawled into the bad next to him. She placed her nose up against him. He wrapped his arms around Maylu's waist, then he brought her into a swift, full kiss, their hearts melting together. After the need to breathe kicked in, Lan pulled away.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling, without a care in the world.

**-Later That Morning-**

Maylu and Lan were in the bed when Hope came in. She smiled.

"_Ahh, young love," _she thought to herself. _"I remember the days…"_

She looked at the clock. 7:45AM. She walked over to the bed and carefully shook them awake.

"Morning already?" Maylu shot awake, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Maylu," Lan called, opening his eyes slowly.

"Well I'm glad to see you've finally woken up."

"Oh, hey Hope!" Maylu called, her eyes finally focussing. Hope let out a small giggle.

"Oh, so are you my nurse?" Lan asked.

"Yes, Lan. You were in coma since Sunday."

"Oh. That must explain why I can't remember anything."

"Yes, but I have some bad news."

"Bad news?"

"We've discovered a disease in your body, one that's been dormant since you were born."

"What!?"

"Lan, we have discovered that you have HBD, like Hub."

Lan almost fainted at that moment. How was this possible?

"So… Am I going to die?!"

Maylu clutched his arm tightly; the thought of this shaking her inside. Lan rubbed the back of her head, trying to comfort her.

"You're under a new treatment. The good news is that this treatment has been successful on all of the patients it has been tested on."

"How long will it take?"

"It will take a few more weeks of pills, some needles if you have an attack, any surgery if needed. And of course, lots of rest."

"Lan, you'll be okay," Maylu said with confidence, looking up at the one she loved. He smiled and wiped the tears off of her face. He leaned in and gave her a short, but sweet kiss. When they finally broke, a sudden realization stuck him.

"Where is Megaman, anyways?"

"Right behind you," Megaman called out from the PET on the nightstand. Lan smiled again, his worried expression disappearing.

"Hey Hub," he said softly.

"Good morning, Lan," he replied.

"I'll be right back with your medication," Hope informed as she left the room.

"Hey Lan," Roll said, finally waking up.

"Hello, little lady," Lan joked with a smile. Roll simply giggled.

"Here you are," Hope returned, handing Lan a small cup of pills and a glass of water.

Lan took the items graciously and downed the pills and water all in one gulp.

**-In the Cyberworld-**

"Desertman, Savageman, Flashman and Vineman, today is the day we rise," Shademan said, and evilness apparent in his voice, as always. "We strike in 3 hours. You should be well prepared by now, as today, we will finally get rid of that pesky Lan Hikari and his navi."

The darkloids once again groaned at the mention of Megaman and Lan.

"I hope you remember the plans. If not, we will go over them once again anyways. Now remember, all four of you will attack the Cyberworld. When the Dimensional Area generators are sent, Vineman and Flashman, you will go about your business, causing more destruction in the hospital. Desertman and Savageman, you two will materialize inside the hospital. You are to track down Lan Hikari, and make sure he doesn't survive another day. Here are some more Dark-Chips, just in case you need them. All of you also have to make sure that Lan's friends don't try to do anything, that they don't try to help him."

5 more Dark-Chips appeared in front of the four darkloids, that they gladfully accepted, smirking insanely.

**--END CHAPTER--**

**---**

**I'm sorry this chapter was short, but next chapter, the action begins :)**

**Please review!**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**0Zero0**


	10. Here Comes Trouble

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 10:Here Comes Trouble**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

---

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

**-At the Hospital-**

Lan fell back to sleep a little while ago, while Maylu stayed at his bedside, talking quietly with Roll and Megaman. Hope would come and go, checking on Lan, basically making sure he was okay; that everything was normal.

"So wait, you and Roll can't crossfuse?" Megaman asked, completely bewildered.

"No, we can't," Maylu said reluctantly.

"We've been told that we aren't eligible candidates for it," Roll added.

"That's not right," Megaman blurted. "You two are almost as strong as Lan and me."

"Keyword: Almost."

"Maylu, don't put yourself down. We both know that you and Roll have it in you to Crossfuse, you just haven't been given the chance."

Maylu realized that Megaman was right. They never got the chance to even TRY; Lan was always too afraid to let them do it.

"Mega…" Roll gasped. "You're absolutely right. We have to try it as soon as possible, to see if we can help you and Lan!"

"That's very thoughtful of you, Roll," he said, kissing her on the forehead. They both smiled and blushed. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Suddenly, the door of the room opened. They all thought it was Hope, coming to check on Lan, but as soon as the figure stepped into the room, they all gasped.

"Dex?"

"Yes, it's me. Is Lan awake?" he said with a frown, trying not to make to much eye contact with anyone.

It wasn't the fact that Dex is visiting Lan after what happened that surprised them, but it was the fact that Dex looked horrible. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days; he had black bags underneath his eyes, and his skin was slightly paler than normal.

"No, he's still asleep," Maylu stated, still shocked at what she was seeing.

Hope now stepped into the room with a smile.

"Excuse me, you have a visitor- Oh, it looks like you've made it here by yourself," she said sweetly. Dex nodded.

"Is it okay if I wake up Lan?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I don't see why not, it's time for his medication, anyways."

Dex cringed, wincing slightly.

"_Oh great. What I did to him is long term; he needs medication for it,"_ he thought to himself in a sarcastic manner (if possible).

She walked over to his bed and slowly shook him awake.

"Lan, Lan, time for your medication," she called out in a motherly tone.

Lan sat up and stretched, not even opening his eyes. He blindly grabbed the glass and the cup of pills, downed them quickly, the lay back down. He slowly and softly muttered: "Thank you."

"Oh, and Lan, you have a visitor."

Lan opened his eyes and sat up once again. His eyes widened as he sprang back in fear.

"DEX?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lan panicked.

"Can you all leave the room?" Dex asked surprising everyone once again. "I need to talk to him alone."

Everyone reluctantly left the room, Maylu taking Megaman with her when she went. She gave Lan a worried look, before sighing, and closing the door behind herself.

Dex sat at the edge of his bed and sighed, staring at the floor.

"So what, Dex?" Lan said, his voice shaking and his eyes tearing up slightly. "You came to finish me off? Huh? I won't go down without a fight!"

Dex sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

"Lan," he said in a sad, serious tone. "You must be wondering why I did what I did the other day."

"You were jealous-"

"Let me finish, please. You see, Lan, you know how I always seem to do stupid things, or just plain act like an idiot sometimes? Well, this was one of those times, but I went way overboard. What I did was mean, selfish, unreasonable, and really stupid. It's inexcusable. It all happened out of jealously, and anger, not out of hate. You're my friend, Lan. I wouldn't do that to you unless something was extremely wrong."

"So me and Maylu being together is wrong?"

"That's not what I'm saying. What you're doing is right in your heart. What I did was wrong. Lan, I'm sorry for what I did, okay?"

"So… you're not here to finish me off?"

"Lan, all I want is for you and Maylu to be happy, and by me killing, that won't happen."

"Dex, it's okay. I forgive you."

"Thanks, Lan. I have to go now, but I owe you a netbattle when you get out, okay?" Dex remarked with a smile.

"You bet."

With that, Dex left the room with a smile, looking better; back to his normal self. Maylu and Hope returned to the room with Megaman and Roll with them.

"What was that all about?" Maylu asked, confused.

"That was just Dex," Lan replied with a smile.

They all fell over at his stupidity, except for Maylu, who just rolled her eyes.

"We've already established that, Lan," she said, frowning. "I mean, what did he want?"

"He just wanted to make amends."

Maylu, Roll and Megaman gasped, Hope didn't because she didn't know Dex and how out-of-character it was for him to apologize, let alone feel bad about something he did.

**-On The Ground Floor-**

"Guts, you ready to go?" Gutsman asked from his PET.

"Yep, I've done all I need to here. Let's go to the arcade, Gutsman," he replied.

"Guts wants to fight! Good choice!"

Just as Dex reached the door back on to Beach Street, the earth under them trembled violently, causing Dex to lose his balance, falling to floor.

**-Back on Lan's Floor-**

"Lan, are you okay!?" Hope asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the machine that's malfunctioning," he replied calmly.

His heart-rate monitor was flat-lining, saying Lan was dead, but he was perfectly fine.

"That's strange…"

Without warning, the floor beneath them started to shake.

"Is it an earthquake?" Maylu asked, frightened as ever.

"No, it's a Dimensional Area generator!" Megaman yelled from the PET.

"WHAT?!" Lan gasped.

A doctor came running from the hallway. He started yelling about how a virus was taking over the hospital's systems, life-support systems were failing, heart-rate monitors were malfunction, everything electrical was being sabotaged from the net. Hope covered her and fell to the floor before she burst into tears at the thought of so many innocent people dying.

Lan frowned with anger.

"It's a darkloid attack," he stated coldly.

"How sure are you?" the doctor asked him.

"I'm positive, they always do things like this, and they seem to hold a grudge against Chaud and me."

All of the sudden, as if things weren't strange enough, Chaud and Tory burst into the room, followed by Dex a few moments later.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lan asked, slightly surprised.

"We felt an earthquake, and we heard talk of malfunctioning hospital equipment, so we came here," Chaud informed. " I came earlier because there was a threat of a Darkloid attack."

"And I'm here because my aunt gave birth last night, so I wanted to see the baby," Tory added.

"Aren't you forgetting me?" came a voice from the door way.

Everyone focussed their gaze at where the voice came from, and they were surprised to see Isabella standing there.

"Isabella?"

"Tory!"

They met in a quick hug, before releasing each other and composing themselves.

"Did you feel the earthquake just now?" she asked everyone.

"It wasn't an earthquake, it was a-" Lan was cut off by the familiar sound of a Dimensional Area materializing.

"A Dimensional Area?!" They all gasped in worry, surprise, and anger.

**--END CHAPTER--**

**---**

**Next chapter real soon... Okay, I guess I lied when I said this chapter would be the beginning of the action, but I felt I had to introduce the situation more, address some other problems (what was wrong with Dex), and so on. Next chapter will be all action! Please review!**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**0Zero0**


	11. More Than Your Average NetBattle

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 11:More Than Your Average Net-Battle**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

---

A/N: Everyone, I am SO sorry for not updating recently. I have been swamped with schoolwork and other stuff for the past week and a bit, but I'm back, bringing you a long chappy with lots of action that will, hopefully, make up for lost time. :)

Oh, and please bear with me. It has come to my attention that Vineman/Plantman wasn't deleted, and I don't believe Flashman was either, but let's just say they were, for my sake. :)

---

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

The multicoloured barrier surrounded the tall building, blocking anyone from getting in or out of the hospital, making it impossible to tend to new medical emergencies.

Lan looked around him as soon as the bland beige walls changed colours, worried that a Darkloid could appear at any minute.

"Chaud," Lan began, his voice shaking audibly. "Just how many Darkloids are supposed to show up?"

"Our sources say four," he replied in a slightly angered tone. "Two in the Cyberworld, two more in here."

"I wonder what they want?"

"That's an easy one!" a deep, menacing voice came from outside the room. The wall to the left of where they were all standing collapsed as a figure appeared from the dust.

"SAVAGEMAN!" they all yelled as soon as they saw him.

"That's right! You may have deleted me before, Lan, but your time ends today!"

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"That's the plan," came another voice from above them. Sand began seeping through the vents on the ceiling.

"It's Desertman!" Chaud yelled, remembering the incident where he had to save Lan's life from the same Darkloid before. "How did they come back? We deleted them both!"

"Lan! Jack me in!" Megaman yelled to his NetOP from the PET.

"Alright! Jack in! Megaman! Power up!" Lan exclaimed as he pointed the inferred beam into the panel by the door.

Megaman materialized inside the net, only to find two more Darkloids, both having been deleted, and both having posed a challenge to Lan and Megaman. The Darkloids were aimlessly causing destruction all around them, deleting Navis and other programs all around them.

"Lan, we have a problem!"

"You can say that again! It's Vineman and Flashman!"

The two darkloids heard them, and were now standing mere feet away from Megaman.

"I see you haven't forgotten us!" Flashman yelled at him.

"Finally, a delicious navi with great energy to absorb!" Vineman laughed.

"You see, Megaman, your life is bright, so bright it obstructs every one of our movements! Time to dim this light! Neon lights!"

Flashman fired the lights along the ground.

"Megaman, log out!" Lan yelled. Megaman obeyed immediately and returned to his PET. "Alright, everyone, follow me!"

Lan ran out into the hallway, with everybody following behind him, Darkloids and friends. He made a sharp turn into a large janitorial closet, hoping to buy some time to think of a plan.

"Okay, I got it! Chaud, you and I will Crossfuse and get rid of the Darkloids in the human world, while the rest of you take care of the ones in the Cyberworld," he planned for everyone.

"But Lan, we don't have anything strong enough!" Maylu protested.

"Seriously, I don't think a Cybersword will cut it!" Tory added.

"That's what these are for!" Lan reached into his pocket and dumped a pile of double-soul chips into Maylu's hands.

"Use them wisely," were his only instructions. "They're coming back! Quick Chaud! Get your Battle-Chips into your PET!"

"Guys, this way!" Isabella said, taking the cover off of a vent in the wall.

"This vent leads straight to our maintenance room!" Hope and the doctor called out in unison, ushering Tory and Isabella to slide down the vent. Maylu gave Lan a quick kiss on the lips and told him she loved him, before she took off down the vent. The doctor and the nurse quickly followed, all five of them wishing the Net Savers the best of luck.

"You ready, Chaud?" Lan asked him eagerly.

"I'm all set. Let's do this!" he replied confidently.

"Synchro-Chip in! Download now!!!"

The two former rivals became one with their Net-Navis in a matter of seconds. By the time the light cleared, the two Darkloids were directly in front of them.

"Chaud, you take Desertman, and I'll take Savageman!" the blue Crossfused fighter ordered.

"Piece of cake!"

With this, the two tore out of the janitor's closet at full speed, Megaman charging his buster, and Protoman bringing out his sword.

Megaman went straight for Savageman, jumping over him acrobatically and firing a charged shot at his back.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Savageman taunted. "This is going to be to easy!"

"Don't get too confident, you fuzzball!" Lan taunted back, summoning a Long Sword.

"Big mistake, you wimp!"

Megaman swiped fiercely at Savageman's torso, only to be blocked mid-swing by his enormous claws. He summoned a Bamboo Sword onto his other arm and took a cheap stab at the Darkloid.

Data was now spewing from his chest. Savageman clutched his wound and grunted loudly.

"Time to spice things up a bit!" he said grimly. A Dark-Chip appeared in front of him, which he hastily grabbed and absorbed into his system. He growled dangerously as the aura of darkness enveloped him.

Savageman's claws and limbs grew to twice their size. His eyes began glowing blood red.

"Let the fun begin!" Lan yelled. "Almost like a flashback, right, Megaman?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I know what's coming!"

Savageman caught Megaman off guard and scratched him severely, before backhanding them into a nearby wall.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll see to it that your little girlfriend gets the same lovely treatment as you!" he threatened, perhaps making the biggest mistake of his life.

Without wasting a second, Megaman composed himself, standing in much pain inflicted by the Darkloid.

Savageman darted toward the Crossfused duo like a train. At the last millisecond, Megaman used an Area-Steal chip, now appearing behind Savageman, who was starting to lose momentum. Now summoning a Volcano Battle Chip, Megaman began sprinting forward, firing quickly at Savageman`s back, wounding him badly.

Megaman didn`t even give him a chance to recover, let alone move. Before the darkloid could tell what was going on, Megaman had a charged buster up to Savageman`s forehead.

"Sorry Savageman, but it's time for you to go!" Lan said coolly. "Nobody hurts Maylu, let alone threaten to do so!"

"Lan, do it! Quick!" Megaman ordered his twin.

"No problem. MEGABUSTER!"

The full force of his Mega-Buster was enough to kill two Darkloids, the blast blowing straight through Savageman's face and deleting him instantly.

**-Elsewhere in the Hospital-**

"Alright Chaud, you know what to do," Protoman said.

"Aqua Tower!" yelled the black and white haired Net-Battler. A massive tower of water appeared and raced towards the Darkloid.

"Oh great. Water," Desertman called out sarcastically.

The Aqua-Tower hit him with brute force, making him collapse.

"That should give us some time," Chaud talked to himself, an Aqua-Sword materializing on his hand.

"Remember what we did last time?" Protoman asked from inside Chaud's head.

"Yes, Protoman," he replied to his Navi. "We have to attack the source of his immortality. The sand."

"LION HEAD!" Desertman caught them off guard, sending a lion head made of sand straight for them. The attack sent them flying through the air, crashing soon after. The attack made a loop and struck them again, sending them flying once more.

This time, Protoman was prepared. He kicked off of the wall and stabbed the largest pile of sand he could see. Desertman hollered in pain as he started to crumble.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be b-"

"No, you aren't getting away!" Chaud yelled. "Step-Sword!"

Protoman took a swing with such speed and brute force that chunks of Desertman went flying in every possible direction.

_"Desertman Deleted."_

**-To Be Continued-**

Alright, guys. Next chapter tomorrow, a continuation of this one, taking place with the others who escaped through the vent. I have a little surprise for you all, and I think you'll enjoy it! :) Hint: Crossfusion, not Chaud, not Lan, not Maylu, not Dex, not Yai. 'Nuff Said.

Awesomely yours :P ,

0Zero0


	12. Frozen Crossfusion

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 12:Frozen Crossfusion**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

---

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

Maylu, Dex, Tory, Isabella, Hope, and the doctor slid down the steep-angled, dark ventilation shaft, all yelling as they traveled downwards. With a thud, they all landed in a contorted pile on a grey-blue tiled floor.

As each of them slowly picked themselves slowly from the ground, Maylu looked around her, examining her surroundings carefully. All that was visible in the dimly-lit room was a shelf with many tools, boxes and other assorted objects on it, a door at the far end with no window and a large lock on the door frame, and a single computer, its monitor giving out a large amount of light.

The building started to rumble from the battles taking place above them.

"Ugh. That was fun until we landed," Dex complained, having been at the bottom of the pile. He rubbed his back and neck in pain.

"Tell me about it," Tory and Maylu chorused, grunting and rubbing their bruises.

"At least you guys didn't land flat on your butt!" Isabella yelled, trying to stand up.

"You shouldn't be talking, I was at the bottom of the pile!" Dex contradicted, still sore.

"All of you, stop complaining!" the doctor barged into their "conversation".

"Dr. Cain is right," Hope explained. "Lan and Chaud need us now more than ever, so jack into the computer and give those Darkloids everything you have!"

"Show 'em what you're made of, Roll! Jack in!"

"Gutsman, kick their butts twice for Lan! Jack in!"

"Make them cry for their mommies! Miki, jack in!"

"Don't forget to freeze them to death, Iceman! Jack in!"

"POWER UP!" they all yelled simultaneously.

The four Net Navis appeared in the hospital's network almost instantly. They looked around, only to find anything and everything crucial to the hospital's existence being destroyed.

"This ends here!" Miki yelled at the Darkloids.

The Darkloids stopped their movements completely and looked at the Navis standing before them. A grin formed on Vineman's face.

"Looks like lunch is here!" he yelled, making a massive amount of vines fly in their direction. Miki quickly took to their defence and cancelled it out with a quick fire tower, turning the vines into ash.

Flashman looked at them darkly.

"Time to brighten our luck!" he called out. "Neon Lights!"

The bright circular lights travelled across the ground towards the group, whom were all able to avoid it.

"Here, Gutsman!" Dex said from the real world. "Area Steal, Battle Chip in! Download!"

Gutsman teleported from his spot near an injured hospital Navi, to a spot directly behind Flashman.

"Guts, take this, sparky!" he yelled, catching the Darkloid off guard. "Guts Hammer!"

With one swing, Gutsman took a solid hammer and smashed Flashman, sending his careening through the air. He are dirt before slowly standing up.

"You'll pay for that! Flash Lights!"

Two light bulbs appeared on either side of Gutsman, before sending a shock through his entire body. The yellow Navi groaned in pain.

"Guts, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Roll quickly came to his aide, shooting a Roll Arrow directly at Flashman. The light bulbs disappeared, and Flashman fell onto one knee.

"Not bad, but not good either," mocked Flashman, standing back up. "Dark Chip, activate!"

A dark aura surrounded the Darkloid as he laughed like a mad man.

"YES!" he cried. "You won't last a second!"

The aura disappeared and Flashman just stood there, laughing.

"Looks like we'll have to cancel out that Darkchip," Maylu said to herself. "Double-Soul Proto-Soul Navi Chip in, download!"

Roll began to glow very brightly, completely enveloped in light. When the light cleared, everyone gaped at what they saw.

Roll had transformed almost completely. Her helmet gained the horn-like point Protoman usually has, and the darker pink parts of her helmet became white. Her hair became streaked blonde and white. Her gloves and boots changed to the same style as Protoman's, along with her body-plate. Almost all of the pink covering her body became red, and finally, a dark visor formed across her eyes.

"Same goes for you, Gutsman!" Dex agreed. "Double-Soul Ice-Soul Navi Chip in, and download!"

Gutsman also began glowing intensely. The bright light cleared quickly.

Gutsman gained an aqua-blue winter parka like Iceman. His gloves and boots changed to the same style as Iceman's, and his body plate smoothed out around the shoulders. A cold aura glowed around him.

"I feel so much power," Roll said in disbelief. "It's amazing, Maylu!"

"Guts, same here!" Gutsman concurred. "Time to kick some Darkloid butt!"

"Right behind you. Take this!"

Roll ran at Flashman with a sword out. She took at least ten swings at him before she finally backed off. Data was leaking immensely from Flashman's arms, legs and torso.

"How dare you!" Flashman yelled angrily. "Dark Chip activate!"

Flashman greedily consumed another Dark Chip, becoming visibly more menacing.

"Guts, let's get him!"

"Alright! Aqua tower!" Roll attempted to attack Flashman, but was cut short by one of his attacks.

"Spark Arm!" the Darkloid shot three balls of sparking electricity at Roll, wounding her.

"Roll!" Maylu cried to her Navi.

"Maylu…" she gasped, trying to stand.

"Full Recovery Chip in! Download!"

A bright light engulfed Roll. When the light faded away, Roll was in perfect condition.

"You'll pay for hurting my friends! Area Steal, Battle Chip in! Download!" Dex screamed, sending the chip to his Navi. Gutsman appeared behind Flashman, ready to give him hell.

"CYBER BLIZZARD!" Gutsman hollered, sending a fierce snowstorm at the corrupt, evil Navi. Flashman shrieked in feared and surprise, not knowing why he was being frozen so easily. Soon, he was a solid ice cube.

"We did it!" Roll cheered.

"Not yet! Look out!" Gutsman yelled, running at the frozen Darkloid like a tank. "Guts Punch!"

And with that, the ice cube containing the Darkloid shattered to pieces. Pieces of ice and Flashman went flying in all directions.

"_Flashman deleted"_

**-Elsewhere-**

Miki and Iceman were having next to no trouble fighting off Vineman, though he still managed to get many hits on the two. So far, Vineman has used a Dark Chip and almost fatally wounded Iceman, who then received a Full Recover Sub-Chip from Tory. Miki has so far burned Vineman many times, along with Iceman freezing the Darkloid to make him more vulnerable to their attacks.

Vineman's right arm morphed completely into a vine. He quickly shot it at Iceman.

"Cybersword, Battle Chip in!" Isabella yelled, sending the attack to her Navi. As soon as Isabella's arm transformed, she held the sword out to her side. At the exact right moment, with no time left to spare, she swiftly cut the vine in its path/

"Cyber Blizzard!" Iceman called out, spraying a blast of snow at his opponent. Vineman managed to avoid the attack, but wasn't so lucky as Miki sent a blast of fire from her hand at him, dealing a good load of damage.

Suddenly, Shademan's face appeared before Vineman.

"Vineman, we have a problem," Shademan began. "All of the other Darkloids have been deleted. If you do not want to be considered a failure, I suggest that you transport yourself to the human world immediately and that you finish the job."

"Yes sir!" he obeyed, knowing more Dark Chips will be in store for him if he succeeds. Within the time it would take a normal person to blink, Vineman was gone.

"Iceman, jack out!" Tory said, getting his Navi back to his PET.

"You too, Miki," Isabella did the same.

**-In the Real World-**

Maylu and Dex had long ago jacked out their Navis, and were waiting on Tory and Isabella so they could go and find Lan and Chaud.

"Now we can go," Isabella said, walking towards Dex and Maylu with Tory at her side.

Maylu and Dex nodded, then turned. All four of them booked it toward the exit of the maintenance room.

"Wait!" Hope yelled to them. "It's too dangerous!"

But it was too late. They were gone.

The group ran towards the nearest staircase, scaling three floors before reaching their destination.

They practically broke through the door, only to find Lan lying against the wall in pain, his PET and the Synchro Chip next to him, and Chaud trying to fight off the Darkloid, though he, too, was visibly exhausted. It wasn't long before his Crossfusion broke and he passed out.

"Maylu," Lan said weakly. "Take this…"

He handed her the Synchro Chip.

"I trust you with it. Tory, make your way over to Chaud and take his. You two are perfectly capable. I can feel it."

Maylu accepted the Synchro Chip, kneeling over and giving Lan a soft kiss.

"Thank you…"

Lan smiled and fell asleep.

"Well, well, well," came a dangerously familiar voice. "Nice to see you all again."

"Vineman, you won't get away with this!" Tory yelled at him.

"Yeah, you're pathetic! Shademan's just using you!" Dex antagonized.

"No, he isn't!" Vineman swung at Dex, who simply ducked. By this time, Tory had made his way over to Chaud and was now about to put the Synchro Chip into his PET.

"You ready, Iceman?"

"As ready as I'll ever be! Remember, we have to be in perfect synch!"

"Okay, thanks for reminding me. Synchro Chip in! Begin Crossfusion!"

Tory began to glow brightly, blinding and distracting every being in the room. Tory's body was engulfed by Iceman's snowsuit, the hood up and his brown hair sticking out from the front. He was still his normal height, despite how short Iceman is. The light slowly faded away.

"I-I… don't believe it…" Tory stuttered. "It worked!"

"Now it's my turn! You ready Roll?" Maylu asked, furious with Vineman.

"Always have been, Maylu!" Roll replied confidently.

"Double-Soul Torch-Soul Navi Chip in! Synchro Chip in! Begin Crossfusion!"

Maylu was enveloped with bright light as well. Maylu appeared to look exactly like , her whole body now covered by Roll's body suit, boots, gloves, and helmet. Her hair was, instead, in two red braids at the back of her head, and her eyes changed colour from green to brown. Her leggings became completely black, and her arms now had aquamarine stripes running up and down. The Double-Soul Chip made no difference to her physical appearance, but it increased her fire abilities to their maximum potential. The light left.

"Take this!" Maylu yelled out. "Roll Arrow!"

A powerful blast came from Maylu's right arm, knocking Vineman backwards.

"Ice Punch!" Tory punched him in the back.

"Vine Nine-Tails!" Vineman screamed, whipping Tory with his transformed vine-hands. The brown-haired boy fell backwards, hitting a wall.

"FIRE TOWER!" Maylu screamed at the top of her lungs, making a tower of flames appear from underneath the Darkloid.

Vineman shrieked out in terror and pain, being severely burned. Once the Fire Tower died out, Vineman fell to his knees. Then he began to chuckle.

"You fools," he began. "Dark Chip active-"

Before he could finish, Tory knew what he had to do.

"Aquasword!" he yelled, stabbing Vineman through the back. The blade impaled the Darkloid, who gasped for air as the sword exited through his stomach.

"Maylu, now!"

"Firesword!" Maylu summoned a flaming sword unto her arm, and took a swipe at him, cutting him diagonally, data leaking everywhere.

"No…" Vineman gasped.

"Maylu, you can have the honours," Tory told her politely.

"Thank you, Tory. Fire Arm!"

Maylu's forearms morphed into buster cannons, before she shot two bursts of flames from them. Tory pulled his sword from him and deactivated it. The flames hit Vineman, making him incinerate immediately.

"_Vineman deleted."_

Around the hospital, the Dimensional Area collapsed.

**-End Chapter-**

---

**Yeah guys. This fics done…**

**Well, not quite. One or two more chapters should wrap it up.**

**I hope you liked it, 'cause I sure liked writing it! :)**

**Love,**

**0Zero0**


	13. Peace

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 13:Peace**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read the fic**: This story takes place during the Axess series. A few things I've changed for the sake of this story is the fact the Megaman is Lan's twin brother Hub (wasn't in the anime) and that Dex and Yai are staying in DenTech.

---

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

---

Hope, Dr. Cain, Isabella and Dex were shaken, but they were okay; no harm was done to them. As for Maylu and Tory, since it was their first time Crossfusing, all of their energy was drained and when the Dimension Area fell, so did they. Now, Tory, Maylu, Lan and Chaud were all out cold. It would be a little while before they came to.

Dex and Isabella told the staff at the hospital that Lan and Maylu would like to be placed in the same room, as the first thing they would want to see when the wake up is the other.

Yai was in the hospital room that Chaud was occupying, clutching his hands with an uneasy look on her face. She pleaded silently to herself, to Chaud, that everything would be okay.

The unconscious portion of the group was now all hospitalized a floor below where the battle had taken place a mere hour before. Repairs on the floor above had already started.

Isabella was spending her time in a chair next to Tory's bed. She stroked his head softly, smiling slightly when he stirred in his sleep. She listen to him inhale and exhale steadily.

Suddenly, Tory took a sudden breath of air through his nose, opening his eyes slowly as he did so. Isabella did not remove her hand.

"Hey," he spoke softly, his voice slightly scratchy.

"Hey," she responded, smiling and blinking slowly, started to caress his head again.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, not speaking a word, their gazes and smiles saying everything that had to be said.

"Thank you for saving us," she finally broke the tranquility of the room.

"I… It was nothing," he said nervously, staring downward slightly, keeping his smiling on his face.

-**Maylu and Lan's room-**

Dex was standing in the room, looking at the two beds in front of him. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Guts. Are their Navis okay?" Gutsman inquired from his PET.

"Yeah," Dex said blankly, still in deep thought about the events that took place today.

"_Lan's right. Gutsman and I aren't that good… We aren't saviours, that's for sure. That's probably why he chose Maylu and Tory. I guess I have more work to do."_

Dex turned with a sigh and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar when he exited.

Maylu's eyes blinked open and she scanned the room around her.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself. "And where exactly am I?"

The white walls of the hospital room meant nothing to her, as she was still slightly dazed. Her questions were responded by the steady breathing of the sleeping Lan in the bed to her left.

She looked intently at him, looking for any movement.

He stayed perfectly still.

She rolled over onto her side, still fixing a concerned glare on him. Suddenly, Lan shot up in bed, immediately awake, almost scaring Maylu to death.

He yelled out her name, and started looking from side to side before he finally located her. Maylu giggled slightly.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm here, and I'm perfectly okay."

"How long have I been out?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Lan."

"I have to get home."

"Lan, relax. I think we're still at the hospital."

Lan lay himself back down onto the soft mattress below. He turned slightly onto his side so that he could face Maylu. A smile crossed her face when his eyes widened.

"The Darkloids-!" he began, but was cut off by the red-haired girl in the bed next to him.

"Lan, Tory and I took care of them," she said, knowing what he was thinking. "There's nothing dangerous left in this hospital."

Lan let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad the Crossfusion worked out," he commented, smiling. "That must have been awesome!"

"It was," she replied, giggling at his sudden enthusiasm. "Especially incinerating Vineman."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. So am I. If you hadn't told me to do it, we would both be dead. You're my hero."

The bandana-wearing boy blushed brightly, smiling even wider.

"Heh…"

"I love you," Maylu whispered loud enough for Lan to hear.

"And I love you too."

The door opened with a slight squeak, Chaud walking in, Yai supporting him.

"Hey Chaud, and Yai," the couple greeted them.

"Hey Maylu, hey Lan," Yai replied. Chaud simply nodded. "I heard about what happened from Tory. Maylu, you're so lucky!"

Maylu giggled before Chaud finally spoke up.

"Speaking of which, Lan, do you know where my Synchro Chip is?" he inquired.

"It should still be in Tory's PET."

"Okay," he wasn't satisfied with the answer, mainly because now he knew that Tory had used his chip without his permission. But he was too tired to argue.

"Chaud, is now really the time to go hunting for your Synchro Chip?" Yai teased, making Chaud blush.

"N-no. I guess not," he replied nervously, knowing what was coming.

"Exactly," the blond-braided girl said, standing on the tips of her toes and planting a small kiss on Chaud's lips, before Chaud took control of the situation and brought Yai closed to him, returning the kiss.

"Why am I not surprised?" Maylu joked, watching the couple by the door.

"What the?" Lan gasped in confusion. "I never would have guessed. They're from rivalling companies, and they seem to have nothing in common, but look at them! They're practically making out!"

Chaud broke this momentarily, hearing what Lan said. He mouthed a few swears to Lan, before going about his business. Maylu burst into a fit of laughter at Chaud's weird reaction.

"_He really must be exhausted."_ Maylu thought to herself.

**-One Month Later-**

All had returned to normal in the young teenagers' lives _(A/N: I completely forgot, the characters are all around 13 and 14 in this story)_.

Lan's HBD was now completely cured and he was now attending school again. Things between him and Maylu could not get any better.

Yai and Chaud had decided to no longer hide their feeling for each other from the rest of the world. When their parents found out that they were secretly dating, they were absolutely furious, but they got over it pretty quickly.

Tory and Isabella were still too shy to admit their feelings to one another, still afraid of rejection that they thought would come if they did so.

Dex is no longer depressed about the events that passed weeks ago. He's back to his normal self, although in a sense, he was different. He is no longer in love with Maylu in the way he was before, but now he simply loved her like a brother loves a sister.

As for their Net Navis, Megaman and Roll were still the only official couple within the group, though Iceman and Miki had been flirting with one another more often now.

Things with NetCrime still haven't slowed, Darkloids were still appearing randomly and more and more frequently, though they had yet to pose a real threat to the group.

All in all, everything was winding together; everything began to make more sense in the adolescents' minds. They knew that the road ahead was long, and that many new challenges awaited them.

Whatever the future has in store for them, they will be ready.

**-End Story-**

---

**YES! I'm done!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Oh, and one more chapter soon, this one a prologue, containing the EPIC FIGHT BETWEEN MEGAMAN AND BASS!!!!**

**One again, thanks! :D**

**You guys rock!**

**-0Zero0**


	14. PROLOGUE

**THE LOVE AND LIFE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

**PROLOGUE**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**Before you read**: This chapter takes place before the first chapter: "He's Gone". The events in this chapter lead up to the start of chapter one.

**ON WITH FIC!**

---

"You ready, Lan?" Megaman asked his NetOP anxiously.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Lan answered cautiously. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Lan, if we don't, Bass will delete NetCity and eventually, the whole Cyberworld. We have to do **something**."

"You're right-"

"As always," Megaman interrupted smugly, causing Lan to growl quietly.

"Gee, thanks, Megaman," the blue-bandana wearing boy retorted sarcastically.

"Anytime, Lan. Anytime."

Lan put his PET to his side and strapped it to his waist. He looked at the abandoned power plant ahead of him and made a run toward the entrance.

Upon entering, Lan found himself in a dark, open room, a single monitor on in the distance. The light gleaming through the door lit up the room, revealing millions upon millions of cobwebs, and dust coating the room. Mice scurried in fear from the intruder entering the room.

Lan approached the monitor swiftly, yet with caution. He searched the machine, looking for a place to jack in. It wasn't long before his eyes landed on an inferred receiver. He pointed his PET in the direction of the port.

"Jack in! Megaman! Power up!" Lan called out, beaming Megaman into the computer. "And be careful!"

"Don't worry about me, Lan!" the blue Net Navi replied. "I'll be fine."

"Don't let your guard down! We don't know what he's capable of," a voice said from his PET, before a screen showed up with a black and white haired Net Saver.

"CHAUD!?" they yelped in surprise.

"Lan, don't get over-confident," he ordered. "His programming has advanced immensely since your last encounter with him!"

Lan gulped.

"By how much?" Lan asked nervously.

"It's not known for sure," he replied simply. "Like I said before, he's advanced drastically."

"So, you've finally decided to show," a dark, quiet voice came from behind Megaman. The Navi made a very sharp turn, looking for the source of the comment.

Bass was just standing there, his dull, torn, beige cloak covering his mouth, his feet hovering several inches from the Cyberfloor.

"It's time to determine who the Cyberworld belongs to," Bass said dimly. "The weak and the helpless, or the strong and the courageous."

"What kind of a coward goes around making comments like that?" Lan asked smugly, trying to agitate Bass.

Bass smirked under his cloak and laughed quietly.

"Alright, Megaman!" Lan yelled. "Get ready! It's time to fight!"

Before Megaman had a chance to prepare himself, Bass disappeared, reappearing immediately a foot before him. He quickly swiped his cloak to the side, aiming both arms out in front of himself.

Bass shot without remorse, sending the blue saviour flying backwards, crashing to the floor soon after.

Megaman grimaced, slowly picking himself back up.

"I'm not giving up…"

Megaman raised his arm, knowing Lan was sending him a Variable Sword.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Okay, Megaman," Lan began. "If Bass manages to get you eating the floor, I'll send you a Variable Sword so you can make a come-back!"_

_---_

His right arm morphed into the trident-like Cybersword as Megaman began charging back toward his opponent.

"Area Steal, Battle Chip in! Download!" Lan screamed, placing the Battle Chip into his PET.

Just as Bass teleported to avoid Megaman's slashes and swipes, Megaman teleported to where Bass was going to reappear, catching the black Navi off guard.

Megaman swung with all of his might, making Bass fall back slightly.

"Good move, kid."

Bass once again disappeared, showing up again a few inches to the left of Megaman. He lifted his right arm and back-handed the Blue Bomber across the face.

Megaman fell and flew, doing a full back-flip and landing back on his feet, before collapsing.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan shrieked, feeling his Navi's pain.

"I'm okay, Lan," he tried to calm his NetOP. "Chaud wasn't joking. He's really tough! Lan, I need something strong, and fast!"

"I have just what you need! Volcano, Geyser, Battle Chips in!"

Megaman slowly stood once again, his face pointed to the ground. He slowly lifted his gaze upwards, giving Bass a very dark look.

"GEYSER!" Megaman shot the stream of water from his arm toward his opponent.

Bass swiftly disappeared before the attack had a chance to get to him, but reappeared too soon and too far back to escape. The Geyser hit him at full force, knocking him over.

"VOLCANO!" Megaman used his other attack, shooting Bass almost after the Geyser hit him.

Bass stood up at a slow rate, his cloak on fire. He summoned a Long Sword unto his arm, bolting at Megaman, slashing his left arm.

Megaman cried out in pain, holding his arm in an attempt to stop the flow of data.

"30% Recovery Chip in! Download!" Lan yelled, placing the Chip into his PET and watching as his Navi's wounds were healed.

"Thanks Lan," Megaman looked up graciously at his NetOP.

"No problem. Aqua Tower, Wood Tower, Fire Tower! Battle Chips in! Triple download!"

Megaman stared Bass down, waiting for him to make the first move. Finally, Bass moved slightly, asking for Megaman to attack him.

"Wood Tower!"

Multiple pillars of wood started shooting up from the Cyberfloor, one of which hitting Bass with brute force. Bass went flying upward, quickly righting himself and returning the ground below.

Bass pulled away his burnt cloak and threw it into the distance.

"This is where it ends. Meteor!" Bass finally attacked, a storm of meteors falling from the sky above.

Megaman manoeuvred his way across the battlefield, avoiding the meteors.

The storm slowly came to an end as Megaman summoned his final attack.

"Aqua Tower and Fire Tower!"

A massive twister of fire and water appeared before Megaman, destroying all in its path, and was on a collision course for the black and yellow Navi.

"This is it…" Bass said to himself. "Thunderstorm and Wood Tower!"

Bass' attacks went directly towards the Aqua/Fire Tower, creating an incredible, immense, levelling explosion, the mix of the elements decimating everything within its range.

When the gigantic plume of smoke cleared, nothing was left but a massive pile of rubble.

Lan looked at his PET, awaiting Megaman's return.

Megaman didn't show up.

"Megaman, are you okay!?"

No response.

"MEGAMAN!"

The words: "Cannot connect to Navi. Ensure Navi's communication and transmission devices are functioning properly," flickered across the screen.

"Megaman, I know you can hear me!"

No response.

"MEGAMAN!!!!!"

---

Lan didn't speak a word. He walked along the sidewalk, his eyes locked to the ground, ignoring any stares he was getting.

He walked up the porch to his home, opened the door and didn't even acknowledge his parents when they welcomed him and asked him to come sit and eat supper with them.

He walked up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind himself. He collapsed on the bed and sobbed.

Megaman was gone…

--**END STORY--**

Alright guys, I'm finally finished this story. I'm done writing for a little while. Maybe like 2 weeks or so, as I need to gather more inspiration and such. I will be back, writing the other story, The End Of Rivalry, and a few One-Shots here and there.

-0Zero0


	15. Announcement

**Announcement**

July 13th 2013

Hello everyone!

This is just a notification to let you know that the follow-up to Killing Loneliness is now readable! It is titled "Leering Lust and Careful Love," and I'm really excited about it! It's quite a lot longer than the last installment, and it's a lot more in-depth.

I'm really sorry for going against my word and post a month later than expected, but I've been busy working off tuition debts. I thank you gratuitously for your patients; I hope that it at least makes for the wait.

Keep in mind that this is a **LEMON FIC**, meaning that it contains sexual content and is only appropriate for mature readers, 18 years and older... or, you know, you can read it anyway; I never followed that rule when I was younger. Just remember to read it when no one else is home, and to clear your browsing history afterwards, haha! :P ;)

Don't forget to read and review, positive or negative; and to follow me on Twitter, at 0Zero0x. I follow back, and read every tweet/DM I get. I am also available to beta read your stories, so let me know if you're interested!

Thank you once again for everything; I appreciate it more than you will ever know!

Love,

-0ZERO0


End file.
